


Paper Airplanes Made Of Glass

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying Kageyama Tobio, Feels, I'm sad so I wrote this, M/M, don't ask me about the title because i'll never tell, im (not) sorry, this is nothing but word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world stops on a Tuesday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Airplanes Made Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna read this, you HAVE to listen to this song while reading this fic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU

The world stops on a Tuesday afternoon.

 

###

 

It was a normal afternoon practice when it happened. Kageyama Tobio was doing warm-up exercises with his teammates, with the exception of Sawamura, Sugawara and Hinata. Sawamura and Sugawara had been called by a teacher some time ago and Sawamura had told them to go ahead with warm-ups while Hinata is absent. Hinata had told Kageyama yesterday about not going to school today because of going to his grandmother or something. 

 

Kageyama was stretching his arms when the gym doors suddenly bursts open and both Sawamura and Sugawara stumbles inside, out of breath, as if they had just run a marathon. Kageyama stops with what he was doing and stares at them. He doesn’t know why but a heavy weight seems to settle on his stomach as he looks at the two. As if something was wrong. 

 

Tanaka approaches the two, about to ask if something was wrong when Sugawara raises his head to look straight at Kageyama and speaks. 

 

“Kageyama! It’s Hinata! He’s in the hospital! Hurry!” 

 

There was a few seconds where as if time itself had stopped. Kageyama feels the air in his lungs escaping, leaving a hollow feeling behind. Everything was silent. Everything was not moving at all. There were no sounds. The usual loud screaming of Tanaka and Nishinoya were nowhere to be heard. There were no sounds of balls hitting the ground. Kageyama feels his head going numb and he looks at Sugawara, to see if this was a joke or maybe Kageyama had misunderstood something. 

 

Sugawara’s eyes were wide, confused and scared. There were drops of sweat on his forehead and he was very pale. Kageyama’s mind tries to hide from reality and thinks that _no, Hinata’s okay, he’s safe, he’s with his grandma right now, checking up on her with her family and having a lot of fun and not in some silly hospital_ but the fear in Sugawara’s eyes is huge and it swallows Kageyama. 

 

_And Hinata’s in the hospital._

 

He starts running. 

 

###

 

Kageyama doesn’t remember how he got to the hospital, how he knew which hospital and how he knew which room it was. He only remembers the voices of his teammates, the shaking of his body and him saying Hinata’s name again and again under his breath. 

 

When Kageyama becomes aware to his surroundings again, he’s already standing in front of Hinata. 

 

And Hinata was just…there. 

 

Hinata’s lying on a bed and he’s not moving. His eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful that for a moment Kageyama almost believes that he’s only sleeping, but Kageyama sees the blood and the world just goes mute. 

 

Kageyama remembers the times when he’d stay over at Hinata’s and he’d wake up very early every morning so he could look at Hinata while he sleeps. He’d look so peaceful and delicate and just…just Shouyou. Hinata’s like that now too, except that his sun kissed skin is deathly pale and there’s blood matted on his hair and on his clothes. Kageyama looks hard at Hinata’s chest to see movement, anything, but there’s nothing at all. Like he’s…

 

_dead._

 

The word resonates inside him and Kageyama jerkily moves and reaches out a hand to touch Hinata’s hand, only to flinch slightly when he feels how cold Hinata’s hand is and that just feels _wrong._

 

Hinata Shouyou is the sun. He’s warm. He’s love. He’s safety. He’s home. 

 

He’s not supposed to be this cold. Hinata’s the sun. The sun never stops burning. 

 

Why is Kageyama’s sun not burning? 

 

A hand gently touches Kageyama’s shoulder and he turns sharply to his right, only to meet grief stricken hazel eyes.

 

“They…they said it was an a-accident…Hinata was crossing the street and…and…” Sugawara swallows a few times, tries to blink back the tears but a sob escapes and Sugawara drops on the floor as tears falls down his cheeks. 

 

Kageyama remains standing and stares numbly at Sugawara. His breathing slows down and everything just seems to be in slow motion. Kageyama just feels so cold that it burns his insides and his head just feels like it’s being filled with cold air. His heart has already dropped somewhere below him and slowly, as if he’s underwater, he turns back towards Hinata. To make sure that this was just a joke. That it’s not true. That it’s all a lie. Sugawara was wrong. Hinata’s not…not _gone._

 

_He can’t be._

 

He was ready to shout an insult or call out, anything, but he sees Hinata again and his throat seizes up. 

 

Reluctantly, he reaches out again and takes Hinata’s hand on both of his own and the reality of how cold Hinata’s hand was slaps him in the face. 

 

But still…still Kageyama can’t accept that. 

 

“Oi…dumbass. Wake up. How long are you going to lie here like an idiot? Wake up.” 

 

Kageyama’s voice wavers at the end and anger flares up inside him. 

 

“I said wake up! Hinata, you idiot! Wake up! Come on, wake up.” 

 

A chocked sob escapes his lips and reality sits right on top of him but still, still Kageyama just can’t let go and the tears come. 

 

He holds Hinata’s hand tighter and rubs it with his own, hoping to warm it up. 

 

“Please…Shouyou…don’t do this to me…We’re going to nationals right? Shouyou…you promised…please…” 

 

Kageyama breaks and he falls down on his knees. 

 

###

 

The sun stops burning on a Tuesday afternoon and Kageyama Tobio’s world comes to a halt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sad so I wrote this. I don't know why. 
> 
> And on the other news: I made a tumblr and it's been 94 years since I've been on tumblr and now I don't know what to do in tumblr anymore. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very (not) sorry about this fic


End file.
